1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a log analyzing apparatus for analyzing log information which is outputted by an application system in a computer. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such a technique effectively applied to such a log analyzing apparatus capable of improving an application program based upon an analysis result of log information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the case that errors happen to occur while programs are executed by way of computers, error messages which are outputted from systems when the errors happen to occur are analyzed, and/or log information outputted while programs are executed are analyzed so as to investigate the reasons why these errors occur. Thereafter, the programs are improved, if necessary.
For instance, in a database process system, an on-line system such as a system of a financial institute, and an operation management system of a railroad, while journal (system history) information is acquired as the above-explained log information during the system operations, this journal information is used to be investigated in order that these systems are recovered when the failures occur.
It should be understood that the below-mentioned journal acquiring/analyzing apparatus is described in JP-A-2000-122901. That is, since the journal points are defined and used with respect to the program, this journal acquiring/analyzing apparatus can easily set the journal information, and can readily compare/investigate the acquired journal information with the design data.
In the above-explained prior art, the log information outputted when the program is executed is analyzed so as to check the occurring reason of the error. As a result, in such a case that the user does not know the internal structure of the program, the prior art system owns such a problem that the log information cannot be analyzed, but also the program cannot be improved.
For instance, in such a case that while a user conducts such a process system as a database process system and produces a process program specific to this user by employing a simplified language such as script, this user operates the user specific process program and an error happens to occur, since the user does not own specialized techniques similar to these owned by system developing engineers, this user cannot perform the log analyzing operation. Even when a relatively simple mistake may constitute the occurring reason of the above-explained error, there is such a problem that lengthy time is necessarily required to investigate the reason why such an error happens to occur, and also lengthy time is necessarily needed so as to improve the process program.